


Miraculous! Drabbles <3

by aishtrology



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishtrology/pseuds/aishtrology
Summary: Just a collection of ML short drabbles; these are actually stories that I want to continue in the future, but for the time being, they'll just be short and sweet. Mostly fluff, I can't really do angst





	Miraculous! Drabbles <3

Marinette just couldn’t get his nose right. She let out a small noise of frustration as she scrubbed the paper clean. It started out innocently enough- she just wanted to make a coat for he partner this Christmas. But soon, she was absentmindedly doodling his face in the margins, was staring at her partner’s face during patrols (he noticed it, based on his blush, but never mentioned it), and was now fully trying to capture her partner’s likeness on paper.

“Tikki, this is hopeless!” she sighed in annoyance as she dropped her pen and spun in her chair. She didn’t want this to be a lazy work. It had to be perfect. Chat noir deserved it.

_Chat noir is per-_

_Nope. Nope. Don’t think about it, Mari._

“Cheer up, Marinette! I’m sure it will be fine.” Tikki patted her chosen’s cheek. “I’m sure he’ll love it anyway.”

“Wh-wh-what? No!” Marinette exclaimed. “I couldn’t possibly give this to him. I’ll never hear the end of it. And it’s ridiculous. Why am I getting so frustrated anyway?”

“I think I might know.” Tikki giggled and hugged her.

Marinette blushed. “No, Tikki. You know me- I still have my future with Adrien to plan. I do not like that tomcat.

Tikki just giggled some more.

After a few minutes, Marinette was ready to give up. That is, until she got a great idea. With new resolve, he got prepared for the night patrol.

“Tikki, spots on!”

 …………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Fancy seeing you, Bugaboo.” Chat Noir’s voice rang clear from the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug gave him a flat look. “We have patrol, Chat.”

“But I fancy you, you see.” Chat said.

Ladybug rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she vaulted over to the south side. She could feel Chat’s eyes on her back as she jumped to the next building. “Focus on the patrol. See you in a few minutes!”  

Moments later she landed lightly on top of the Eiffel Tower. Chat was already there, sitting by the edge, with his feet swinging slightly from side to side.

Ladybug hesitated, before finally steeling her resolve. Grabbing the tools she left at the tower before patrol officially started, she made her way to Chat.

“Hey, Chat.” She softly called out and he turned towards her, a small grin on his mischievous face. “Can we stay here for a few minutes?”

Adrien grin froze and he visibly tensed as though he didn’t understand. “Can get enough of me? Fall for me already, My Lady?”

“I regret this already.” She groaned quietly.

“Are you okay?” Chat said, looking at her with heavy concern. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is okay, Chat.” Ladybug turned towards him, meeting his deep green eyes. “ I-I-I just wanted you to stay.”

With that, Chat stopped breathing.

“No-no, I mean, I- no, I just want.” Ladybug tried. “Ugh, I give up, I’ll just tell you the truth. I’m working on a gift for you.”

“A gi-gift?” It was Chat’s turn to stutter. “Fo-for me? Why?”

“Just because.” Ladybug said steadily. “I just want to give you something to show how special you are to me.”

A blush spread slowly across his features. The hot feeling travelled all over and a loud ringing was in his ears. A gift for him? Just because she wants to show him that he’s special to her? He might just die from happiness. It has been a while since he’s felt this loved. He tried to steady is heartbeat by clearing his throat.

“Wh-what is it?” he tried to ask.

Ladybug embarrassedly drew circles with her foot. “I never told you this before, but I like to draw. I’m not that great at it. Not like this on boy in my class- he draws comic books. I just like drawing for designing. Not designing that is architecture or whatever; I mean design as in fashion design. Which I guess I am kind of good at. Not that I’m bragging, I just mean that I was able to-“

“My Lady,” Chat said amusedly. “You’re rambling.”  

She took a deep breath. “What I mean to say is that, I want to draw you.”

A moment of silence passed between them before Chat opened his mouth again.

“You mean to say you want to draw me like one of your French boys?” he struck a playful provocative pose.

He was still grinning when Ladybug hit him in the face with the sketch pad.


End file.
